Help:Rules
rules that all users must comply with, otherwise they will be blocked. General rules Plagiarism We will absolutely not allow plagiarism or information taken from wookieepedia, wikipedia, or any other wikis or encylopedias unless specifically given permissions as such. If the encylopedia is of an official source, we will backtrack to confirm it as an official source. Age To comply with COPPA and wikia's rules, we will not allow anyone under the age of 13 to be using this wiki. Anyone caught as such will be requested to leave and shut down their account, if not, we will take it to wikia to shut down the violator. Real World Politics and religion Political posts (atleast when not in roleplay) and religious discussion will not be tolerated, since it has little to do with the star wars universe, is sensitive to some people, and annoying for those roleplaying or just generally don't care. Opinions Any opinion-based enforcement, such as forcing someone to like an specific scene, is strictly prohibited. Let people have their opinions about any scene, film, or episode of any star wars media, as yours can be accepted alongside theirs. This also applies to politics (read above). Users #Treat Others With Respect. To mock another user brings an bad image onto the community;and causes unnecessary drama. #With Drama being said;Do not bring any quarrels you may have with other users on other wikis and sites onto here. Keep it in the site that should be involved. #Sockpuppeting is prohibited. Sockpuppeting is to go on another account to evade an ban or cause more chaos within the community. Doing so will get you banned and if you go further wikia will be contacted and from there you will be banned. #Once again to comply with wikia's regulations, Users are not allowed to impersonate other users or famous people. RP rules Characters #Characters cannot be revived an indefinite amount of times. This however does not apply to canon characters Who appear later in the actual, non-fanon storyline or are vital. Any RP where any canon character is killed but in the canon appears later will be retconned and considered non-canon to the fanon storyline, however pages for retconned events may still be made. #Do not make an group of other characters dedicated to killing another user's without their permission. #Don't Claim another user's character as your own, regardless of it being off-site or not. Godmodding and overpowered characters #Godmodding is strictly prohibited, beit, for example, tanking every single blast from the fleet at coruscant or dodging every single hit anakin does unless there is an reason for it. #characters and ships that DID exist officially in canon that have achieved similar feats are not to be nerfed, again, unless there is an reason For it. #You also cannot have an character or ship that one-shots an entire planet or several force users at once, unless, once again, there is an Reason For it or it's an actual thing in star wars canon. #With all this being established, You are not allowed to have A character tank an hit that would heavily damage the ship, vehicle or character you are using from an established and allowed overpowered character unless there is, once more, an reason for it. #Deities cannot be killed, unless by another deity, but you cannot randomly create an Deity to have an unbeatable character unless given permissions after an discussion between you and atleast two other admins (and after that community thoughts.) #To Balance things out, overpowered characters. ships, vehicles and Deities that are okay to be within roleplay are to be used less. If you feel an character should be nerfed or not be allowed in roleplays take it up with an admin along with it's creator. Locations #An Location must be set for the roleplay (Can be on an planet, starship, moon, etc.) #Any Important Location or planet cannot be destroyed, I.E Mustafar, Tatooine, or coruscant, as they are vital to the storyline. This means any important building (such as the senate building) and any city will be rebuilt, and the event will not be retconned. However, Similar to our rule regarding vital characters who actually exist in star wars, if an major planet is destroyed, the event will be retconned. Crossovers Crossovers are fine as they bring good ideas. However, there cannot be an abundance of crossovered characters, especially in regards to characters and franchises that have nothing to do with star wars' space opera genre. Category:Browse